peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Edsel Auctioneer
Edsel Auctioneer were an English alternative rock band formed in Leeds in 1988 by Ashley Horner (guitar/ vocals), Phil Pettler (bass/ vocals), Aidan Winterburn (vocals, guitar) and Chris Cooper (drums). They were named after the ill-fated Ford automobile whose front grille was supposed to have resembled a woman's pudenda. Best friends with Pale Saints, they lived on the same street in Leeds. The band disbanded in 1995. Links To Peel In early 1988 Edsel Auctioneer recorded a number of songs for a small independent record label in Glasgow but this never got released. Instead the songs found their way to BBC Radio 1 DJ, John Peel, who described in Offbeat magazine the moment he heard the cassette, he drove off the A12 to Suffolk in shock. Peel subsequently invited the band into Maida Vale to do a session. The group through out their period did two sessions for Peel's show. Sessions 1. Recorded: 1989-01-24. Broadcast: 08 February 1989. Repeated: 06 April 1989 *Brickwall Dawn / Between Two Crimes / Place In The Sun / Blind Hurricane 2. Recorded: 1993-04-11. Broadcast: 14 May 1993. Repeated: 30 October 1993 *Simple / State Of Grace / Filled / Summer Hit Other Shows Played ;1989 *05 October 1989: Our New Skin (7" - Our New Skin / Strung) Decoy *21 October 1989 (BFBS): Our New Skin (7") Decoy *23 October 1989: Our New Skin (7") Decoy *28 October 1989 (BFBS) / Peel 121 (BFBS): Strung (7" - Our New Skin) Decoy (JP: "When I played the other side of that in last week's programme, our producer Phil said that it reminded him of REM: I should like to be able to tell you that he's now buried in a shallow grave at the side of the A45 road, but alas he's grinning sheepishly in the decompression chamber next to this studio.") *01 November 1989: Our New Skin (7") Decoy ;1990 *27 January 1990 (BFBS) / Peel 132 (BFBS): Our New Skin (7") Decoy *20 February 1990: Unbroken Line (12" - Voice Of The Harolds) Decoy *28 April 1990 (BFBS): Bed, Table, Chair (12" - Voice Of The Harolds) Decoy *19 May 1990 (BFBS) / Peel 144 (BFBS): Bed, Table, Chair (12" - Voice Of The Harolds) Decoy *26 May 1990 (BFBS): Stickleback (12" - Gutted) Decoy ‎– DYS 11T ;1991 *03 November 1991: Starfish (7") Decoy ;1992 *03 May 1992 (BFBS): Slouch (7") Decoy DYS 09 *06 June 1992: Slouch (7") Decoy *17 July 1992: Undertow (7") Decoy *26 September 1992: Undertow (album - Simmer) Decoy DYL28 *09 October 1992: Stomachful (album - Simmer) Decoy DYL28 *25 October 1992 (BFBS): Slouch (7") Decoy *15 November 1992 (BFBS): Ballast (album - Simmer) Decoy DYL28 *21 November 1992: Monuments (album - Simmer) Decoy DYL28 *05 December 1992: Ballast (album - Simmer) Decoy DYL28 *06 December 1992 (BFBS): Monuments (album - Simmer) Decoy DYL28 ;1993 *08 January 1993: Stomachful (album - Simmer) Decoy DYL28 *23 January 1993 (BFBS): Stomachful (album - Simmer) Decoy DYL28 *22 May 1993 (BFBS): Strung (7" - Our New Skin) External Links * Wikipedia * Discogs * Birdpoo Category:Artists